piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. This version was used as Squidward plays with spoons on his knees as part of a Pioneer tradition, described in subtitles and closed captions as ( spoons rattling ). This may be the actual source of this iconic sound. Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * The Amazing World of Gumball * Animaniacs * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Arthur (Heard once in "Arthur's First Sleepover".) * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Between the Lions * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Bear Behaving Badly * Breadwinners * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard four times in "Listen Up!", "Afraid Not", "Let It Go", and "A Strange Bird".) * Bobby's World * Bonkers * Bunnicula (Heard once in "Evil Cat Videos".) * Caillou (Heard when Gilbert was scared in "Caillou to the Rescue".) * Camp Lazlo * CatDog * Catscratch * Clarence (Heard once in "Pretty Great Day with a Girl".) * Chowder * Class of 3000 * Courage The Cowardly Dog * Danger Rangers (Heard once in "Water Works".) * Darkwing Duck * Dexter's Laboratory * Disney's House of Mouse * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "A Feat on Her Feet" and "Up, Up, and Away".) * DuckTales * Dog City * Ed, Edd n' Eddy * Eek! The Cat * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Jackets", "Computers", and "Weather".) * The Fairly OddParents * Family Guy (Heard once in "Excellence in Broadcasting".) * The Flintstones * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Garfield and Friends * The Garfield Show * Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids (Heard once in "A Tangled Web".) * Growing Up Creepie * Grojband (Heard once in "Zoohouse Rock" when Mina got scared when Trina was yelling at her, she made this sound.) * Hanazuki Full of Treasures (Heard once in "The Volcano of Fears".) * Harvey Birdman: Attorney At Law * Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) (Hence the sound, it's mainly heard on scary episodes) * Hey Arnold! * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Wayne's Cycle Recycle".) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Heard often in "Hungry Yumi".) * I Am Weasel * Invader Zim * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (Heard once in “Jay Jay’s Bad Dream”.) * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies * The Jetsons * Johnny Test * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Kim Possible * Laff-A-Lympics * The Littles (Like Heathcliff (1984), it's often used for creepy episodes) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * The Looney Tunes Show * The Loud House * Meet Windows ME (Heaviest used sound on scary episodes. Non-creepy ones make a heavy use of them, though) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) (Heard once in "Playground Pirates".) * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (Heard once in "Super Trolley".) * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Nature Cat * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * Nick & Perry * Oddhouse Phantom (Heard once in "Wish Upon the Beach".) * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Pink Panther and Pals * The Powerpuff Girls (1998 TV Series) (Heard once in "The Rowdyruff Boys") * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "Rainy Day".) * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Puppy Dog Pals * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon * The Replacements * The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life * Rubbadubbers (Heard once in "Scary Finbar".) * Rugrats (Heard once in "Radio Daze".) * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (Heard once in "Sabrina Unplugged".) * Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics * Scooby's All-Stars * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! * Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated * The Scooby-Doo Show * The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour * The New Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo Show * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * Sitting Ducks * Space Goofs * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants * Squirrel Boy * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries * Talespin * Timon & Pumbaa * Tiny Toon Adventures * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show * The Tom and Jerry Show * Tom and Jerry Tales * Totally Spies! * Trollz (Heard once in "Best Friends for Life".) * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales * VeggieTales in the House * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Wander Over Yonder (Heard in "The Buddies".) * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * Wacky Races (Heard once in "Real Gone Ape".) * What a Cartoon (Heard once in "What's Goin' On Back There?" in a high pitch.) * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? * WordWorld (Heard once in "Duck's Family Reunion" and "Dog's Camping Adventure".) * Wunschpunsch * Yin Yang Yo! TV Specials * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * Buttons and Rusty: What's Up, Mom? (1992) * A Garfield Christmas (1987) * Garfield's Thanksgiving (1989) * Nick's Thanksgiving Fest (1989) * Lego Scooby-Doo: Knight Time Terror (2015) * Night of the Living Doo (2001) * The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular! * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) * Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie (2015) * Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) * Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals (2014) * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) * Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost (2018) * Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) * Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace (2013) * Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) * Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) * Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) * Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow (2013) Movies * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Barnyard (2006) * Beetlejuice (1988) * Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * The Haunted World of El SuperBeasto (2009) * Home (2015) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * Ice Age (2002) (May be confused for the WB "teeth chatter" sound.) * Inspector Gadget (1999) * The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (2016) (Heard three times when Wild Arms shakes himself nervously.) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) * Mulan (1998) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) * Norm of the North (2016) * The Nut Job (2014) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) * Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (2013) * Open Season 3 (2011) * Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012) * Pixels (2015) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Ratz Movie (2018) * Rio 2 (2014) * RocketJump: The Movie (2014) * Scooby (2020) * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) * Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (2009) * Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (2010) * Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) * Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) * Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) * Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) * Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) * Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) * Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy? (2005) * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scared (2010) * Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) * Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) * Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) * Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) * Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) * Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) * Scooby-Doo! And Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) * Scooby-Doo and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) * Scooby-Doo!: Shaggy's Showdown (2017) * The Secret of the Magic Gourd (2007) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) Shorts * Ape Escape (2002 CG Shorts) (High-pitch effect) * DC Super Hero Girls (Shorts) * Disney Fairies (Shorts) * Lego Scooby-Doo Shorts (2015) * Patrick the Snowman (2002-2005) (Shorts) * Pinky Malinky (2009) (Cartoon Network Europe Pilot) * Scooby-Doo: Behind the Scenes (1998) * The Scooby-Doo Project (1999) * Yogi Bear: When Animals Nap (1999) (Shorts) Videos * Arthur: Arthur's First Sleepover (1998) (Videos) (Heard once in "Arthur's First Sleepover".) Theme Parks * Captain EO (Theme Parks) Commercials * Pepsi Soda * Pop Tarts Commercial: Freedom (2007) * Post Cereals Ad- Scooby Doo (1999) Video Games * Crash Nitro Kart (Video Game) * Eternal Champions: Challenge from the Dark Side (Video Game) * Lego Dimensions (Video Game) * Tom and Jerry in House Trap (Video Game) PC: * Just Me and My Mom (1996) * Living Books: Arthur's Reading Race (PC Game, 1997) * Microsoft 3D Movie Maker * Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (Video Game) * Ultimate Writing and Creativity Center (Video Game) Nintendo 3DS: * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (Used for certain mechanisms in Somnom Woods.) Promos * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Century 2000 Promo Trailers * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) (Trailers) (Heard in the trailer from "Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins" 2000 VHS.) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) (Trailers) * The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) (Trailers) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) (Trailers) YouTube Videos * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * The Beanie Babies Spooky Halloween (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Brody Foxx's Yo Mama Series * Gachaverse Stories (Heard often in "The Chilly Day") * SMG4 Videos * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) * Webkinz (TV Series) * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) Anime * Little Witch Academia: The Series * Maburaho * Monthly Girls' Nozaki-kun (Low Pitched) * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Toradora! * Toradora SOS! Image Gallery Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG/Image Gallery